Miracle
by Gwevin234
Summary: Akira ha cumplido 18, y decidió mudarse a un departamento; pero... su decición de vivir solo le traera... ¿problemas? (lo sé soy mala en los summary) PD: *contiene lemmon*


Akira ha cumplido 18, y decidió mudarse a un departamento; pero… ¿qué pasará cuando?... y… ¿acaso?... su decisión… le traerá… ¿problemas?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1: El día en que todo empezó

Era un sábado por la noche, Akira había firmado el último contrato que le faltaba para poder adquirir su nuevo departamento, y como era de noche y necesitaba traer todo su equipaje, le pidió ayuda a un ser muy conocido.

La primera silueta que entró era una sombra muy compleja, era negra con plata, traía una gabardina negra y su cabello era plateado, era Shirogane, cargaba una caja algo grande. Entró y depositó esa caja en el suelo y esperaba a su compañero, Akira.

-Akira-kun, ¿no piensas entrar?-preguntó el hombre de la gabardina

-Sí, espera, que esta caja es la más pesada de todas-dijo Akira pasando por la puerta con una caja grande

Akira dejó la caja en el piso, mientras Shirogane se recargaba en el brazo del sofá.

-Gra…gracias… Shirogane… por ayudarme

-No hay de que, Akira-kun

-Bueno, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Sí, dame un vaso con agua nada más

Akira iba a ir por el vaso, pero, misteriosamente, tropezó con algo, cayendo encima de Shirogane, colocando sus manos al lado de los hombros de este, y Shirogane, con sus manos en el pecho de Akira.

-A-Akira-Ku-kun-tartamudeó Shirogane empezando a sonrojarse

-Shiro-Shirogane-dijo el castaño y después le robó un beso profundo al de cabellos plateados

Empezaron con un beso suave y profundo, hasta transformarlo en un beso feroz y lleno de pasión, sin olvidar que sus lenguas se atacaban mutuamente. Shirogane fue el primero en reaccionar y separó a Akira de él, mientras que Akira deseaba continuar con el beso.

-Akira-kun, esto… esto está mal-dijo nervioso pensando en que actitud podía tomar Akira (n/a: ya saben, su actitud de siempre)

-Shirogane, por lo menos una vez, dejame… hacer algo incorrecto-dijo y se levantó de encima de Shirogane

El de cabellos plateados pensó que se iba a alejar y que su "sufrimiento" iba a parar, pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando Akira se empezó a quitar su camisa frente a él, dejando descubierto todo su abdomen pero sin descubrir su pecho. Shirogane solo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos y su boca entreabierta y de ella, empezaba a salir un hilillo de saliva.

-Shirogane…-dijo el castaño sacando de su trance a Shirogane-sígueme sí te atreves-dijo y se dirigió a su nueva habitación

Shirogane lo pensó por dos segundos y luego salió corriendo detrás de Akira, realmente no lo pensó mucho, en momentos como esos, pensar no era lo suyo. Cuando Shirogane entró a la habitación vio a Akira casi desnudo, solo con unos calzoncillos cortos, que para su colmo, eran ajustados, además de ser de color rojo. Shirogane se mordió el labio, realmente deseaba poseer ese cuerpo, lo necesitaba. Shirogane decidió quitarse rápidamente toda su ropa, el a diferencia de Akira, si se la quito toda y se metió de un solo salto a la cama.

-Sabía que vendrías, Shirogane…-dijo Akira mientras se le subía encima a Shirogane y le empezaba a besar sus labios

Su beso era feroz como un león y candente como una vela, y sin olvidar su salvaje batalla entre sus lenguas, sin duda, era lo mejor que les había pasado. Akira dejó de besar a Shirogane para pasar a lamer su cuello, lo que provocó que Shirogane gimiera fuertemente, esto hizo que Akira perdiera su control totalmente, empezando a morder el cuello de Shirogane.

-¡Ahhh! A… Akira-kun-dijo el de cabellos plateados pero el más joven lo calló rápidamente

-No me llames Akira-kun, solo dime Akira, por favor…-comentó el más joven y volvió con su tarea de besar el cuello de su güero amante

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhhhhh! Akira… a… ahí… ahí no… por favor…-suplicó Shirogane sintiéndose totalmente indefenso ante el nuevo y salvaje Akira

-No supliques piedad, conmigo no funcionará…-dijo Akira y dejo el cuello del platinado para besar su pezón derecho y masajear el izquierdo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !- gimió fuertemente Shirogane, sentía como si lo atacarán en una de sus partes más débiles

Akira no podía contenerse, jugaba completamente con el pezón de Shirogane, después de besarlo, pasó a mordisquearlo y lamerlo, intercambiando el orden de las acciones, sin duda, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca antes. Akira mordió el pezón de Shirogane hasta dejarlo completamente erecto, pasando a succionar el gemelo del pezón. Una vez terminado su trabajo Akira decidió desvestirse completamente, mostrando su largo y ancho miembro erecto a Shirogane.

-A-Akira-dijo Shirogane sonrojándose completamente

-¿qué? ¿Esto?-dijo mientras tomaba su miembro (el de Akira) en sus manos-sabes que es más chico que el tuyo-

Ante este comentario, Shirogane no evito sonrojarse, pero era verdad, el miembro de "su" Akira era más chico que el de él (Shirogane) (n/a: si lo sé, soy una pervertida de lo peor, pero me quiero imaginar… ok no… quiero pensar que por el hecho de que Shiro sea mayor que Aki, Shiro la tiene más grande XD).

-¿sabes? Se me ocurrió una idea…-dicho esto Akira tomo el miembro de Shirogane y empezó a lamer la punta

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-gritó Shirogane, sin duda se sentía en el cielo, el simple hecho de que Akira le estuviera lamiendo su miembro erecto le causaba placer incontenible-A-A-¡AKIRA! ¡DETENTE!-le gritó Shirogane y Akira paró en seco

-¿qué sucede Shiro?-le preguntó Akira en tono sensual y seductor

-¿qué sucede? ¿¡Qué sucede!? ¡Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta Akira!

-¿por qué Shiro?-dijo mientras se le trataba de acercar para besarlo

-¿¡Por qué!? Te diré por qué, ¡¿Desde cuándo me llamas Shiro?! ¡Siempre habías sido directo conmigo! ¡Shirogane y punto! ¡Nunca me habías llamado así! ¡Y por si fuera poco... me estás haciende el amor Akira! ¡Tu-tu nunca habrías querido hacer eso! ¿Acaso estás ebrio o drogado?-preguntó el peli plateado exaltado

-Sí, estoy ebrio y drogado, pero solo por ti-dijo Akira y abrazó a Shirogane mientras le empezaba a besar el cuello

-Ahhh-gemía Shiro-ahhh, Akira ya basta… ahhh-

-No me llames Akira… puedes llamarme Aki…-dijo Akira besando a Shiro

-Ahhh… Aki…Akira… ya basta…

-¿por qué mi Shiro?

-Porque… tengo miedo…-confesó por fin Shiro

-¿Y por qué miedo?-dijo dejando de besar a Shiro

-Tengo miedo de que esto sea un sueño, o-o que luego de hacer esto no me hables nunca más o que solo lo hagas bajo efecto de alguna cosa…-

-…-Aki lo meditó unos segundos y sabía que Shiro tenía razón, el hecho de que un día sea duro con él y al otro le esté haciendo el amor era un gran motivo para desconfiar-solamente… confía en mí… como yo siempre lo hago… mi amor…-

-…-Shiro abrió los ojos grandes y se formó una sonrisa en sus labios, adoró escuchar esa palabra de la boca de Aki-kun, era sublimemente hermosa y sobre todo el tono en que se lo dijo lo complementaba mejor-…Akira…-dijo con la voz rota y mientras de su ojo derecho salía una lágrima cristalina

-…Shiro… no llores, no es momento para llorar, estoy contigo y tú conmigo y es todo lo que necesitamos…-dijo Aki limpiándole aquella lágrima y después le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Shiro

Shiro fue profundizando ese beso, adoraba a Akira, y que se le haya confesado de una manera tan linda fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

-Bueno… continuaré con mi trabajo Shiro…-dijo Aki mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Bien… mi Aki-kun…-dijo Shiro y abrió más sus piernas

Aki continuó con lo que dejo pendiente, lamía la punta del miembro de Shiro, la lamía y mordía intercambiando las acciones, mientras que Shiro jadeaba sin control, se sentía realmente bien pero sabía que explotaría pronto.

-No… es-espera… Aki ¡Espera! ¡Me voy a!… a… AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh!-no le dio tiempo de avisar y terminó en la boca de su Aki-kun, trataba de controlar su agitada respiración además de que se sentía tonto por lo que hizo, iba a disculparse pero se topó con una gran sorpresa al levantar su cabeza para ver a Akira

El Akira castaño que él esperaba ver no estaba, el que estaba allí tragando la semilla de él era Akira, pero no castaño, era pelinegro y sus ojos grises se volvieron rojos como la sangre

-¡A-Akira! ¡¿Qué- qué te paso?!-dijo Shiro exaltado

-¿no creíste que le dejaría toda la diversión al "otro Akira" o sí?-dijo y besó a Shiro para darle a probar algo que de lo que él había probado

Después de un beso profundo y lleno de pasión, Akira se separó de Shiro y decidió proseguir con la parte más importante.

-Bueno Shiro, ahora viene la parte más importante… ¿estás listo?-dijo Akira mientras abría las piernas de Shiro

-Si Aki-kun, te necesito dentro de mi ¡YA!-dijo Shiro suplicando que Akira se introdujera dentro de él

-Bueno, aquí voy-dijo Aki y tomo las piernas de Shiro y las abrió, se lamió sensualmente 3 dedos y los introdujo lentamente en la parte que nunca nadie había tocado de Shirogane, y estaba feliz por ello

-¡Ahhh!-dijo Shiro retorciéndose levemente

-¿Estás bien Shiro?-pregunto Aki preocupado por su "Shin"

-Si… estoy… de maravilla… continua… me fascina… como se siente…-dijo Shirogane gimiendo sin control

Aki volvió a su trabajo, sacó y metió su dedo haciendo que Shiro se acostumbrase. Después de un rato, saco su dedo de ese cálido interior, acercando su lengua y proseguir a lamer ese lugar tan recóndito.

-¡Aahhhh! ¡Aki-kuuuuun! ¡Pa-para! ¡Se siente raro!-dijo Shiro retorciéndose

-Pues… tu cuerpo… me dice… otra cosa…-dijo Aki en un tono algo lujurioso y sumamente sensual sin olvidar su mirada llena de lujuria; y era verdad, el cuerpo de Shiro se movía para tener aún más contacto. Esta vez Aki introdujo 2 dedos en ese cálido interior, movía sus dedos en círculos al inicio y después los metía y sacaba, para después lubricar con su lengua, intercalando las acciones.

Aki dejó de trabajar con eso y tomó las piernas de Shiro y las subió a sus hombros, deleitándose con la vista que tenía de Shiro, pero antes de seguir con su deleite…

-¡AKIRA HAZLO YA!-gritó Shirogane desesperado

Así que para complacerlo, Aki posiciono su erecto miembro en la entrada de Shiro, lo metió lentamente pero hubo algo que interrumpió su avance…

-Akira… me duele…-dijo Shiro mientras una lágrima cristalina y brillosa resbalaba por su mejilla

-No te preocupes… no pasará nada…jamás te haría daño-dijo… ¿Ryuuko?

-¡¿Ryuuko?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-dijo Shiro exaltado

-¿qué? ¿No te agrada mi presencia?-dijo Ryuuko

-no es eso… solo que… no se… no esperaba tu presencia-

-No le voy a dejar toda la diversión y el placer de poseer este hermoso cuerpo a Akira solamente… yo también quiero mi parte…-dijo Ryuuko sensualmente

-Ryuuko…-

-Shirogane… mi precioso Shirogane… mi Shiro… mi Shin… ¿puedo proseguir?-

-Espera…-dijo Shiro e hizo un movimiento con sus caderas-…ahora si…-

Ryuuko empezó a invadir ese cuerpo que siempre había soñado y deseado poseer, era absolutamente exquisito…

-¡AHHHH! ¡SHIRO ERES TAN ESTRECHO!-dijo Ryuuko gimiendo

-¡No es cierto! Tu miembro también creció, la tienes más grande que Akira-dijo Shiro sonrojado

-Por favor mi Shiro, si con trabajo esta del mismo tamaño que el tuyo y lo sabes…-dijo Ryuuko provocando que Shiro se sonrojara aún más de lo que ya estaba-¿sabes? Te vez hermoso cuando te sonrojas-dijo y continuó avanzando dentro de Shiro

Ryuuko al darse cuenta de que la entrada de Shiro ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatada empezó a sacar y meter su miembro fuertemente, mientras que Shiro bajó las piernas de los hombros de su Rei para así sentir más contacto de piel entre los dos.

-Ya lo dije y lo volveré a repetir… ¡eres tan estrecho!-dijo Ryuuko

-Ahhh… más… por favor… más Ryuuko ¡Necesito más!-dijo Shirogane jadeando sin control-Ahhh… ahí… Ryuuko… Ahí…-

Al parecer Ryuuko había encontrado el punto de Shiro, así que siguió dando en ese punto hasta que en un momento dado sintió que iba a explotar…

-Ahhh… Shi… Shiro… no… no aguanto más… me voy ahh…- dijo Ryuuko

-Ahhh/ahhh… AHHHHHHHHHHHHH/ AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-dijeron ambos al unísono terminando al mismo tiempo… Ryuuko dentro de Shiro y Shiro entre sus vientres, después Ryuuko sacó su miembro del interior del Shin

-Per… perdona… Ryuuko… no quería…-dijo Shiro pero fue interrumpido por Ryuuko

-No importa… siempre y cuando seas tú… mi Shiro...-dijo y empezó a besar a Shiro

Sin que Ryuuko se diera cuenta Shiro ya lo había recostado en la cama, para poder hacerlo suyo…

-Shi-Shiro… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo Ryuuko sonrojándose (n/a: ¡wow! Ryuuko sonrojado… no me lo imagino -w-)

-Ahora serás mío… Ryuuko…-dijo Shiro y empezó a besar apasionadamente a Ryuuko, el beso era salvaje y lleno de pasión, además de que sus lenguas estaban en una danza exótica, hasta que se les acabo el aire

-Shirogane…-

-Mi Ryuuko… serás mío… mío y de nadie más…-

Shirogane empezó a besar el cuello de Ryuuko, haciendo que éste se retorciera y gimiera levemente, sin duda necesitaría más que eso para que Ryuuko gimiera sin control… Shiro mordió el cuello de Ryuuko dejando marcas bastantemente visibles en el cuello, dejando de lado esa tarea Shiro empezó a lamer el pezón izquierdo de Ryuuko y masajeando el derecho, ahora Ryuuko gemía más fuerte que antes, pero no lo suficiente para Shiro…

-Vamos Ryuuko, ¿acaso no te gusta que yo te… bese?-dijo Shiro con una voz cargada de lujuria y en un tono seductor, además de tener una mirada bastante coqueta y atrevida… una mirada que nunca antes había tenido Shiro, o por lo menos no como esa

-Ahh… Shiro… no es que no me guste… solo que desearía que me diera más…se que puedes hacerlo mejor…-dijo Ryuuko y gracias a esas palabras Shiro paró en seco, no esperaba que Ryuuko le dijera eso…

-Entonces veamos si esto no te hace sentir placer…-dijo Shiro y empezó a lamer el pezón y mordisquearlo hasta dejarlo totalmente erecto para pasar con su gemelo… Ryuuko gemía pero no como Shirogane esperaba

Shiro necesitaba oír a Ryuuko decir "Vamos Shiro… más… más… lo necesito… ahhh… ahhh…" o algo así, solo eso lo complacería… Así que empezó a trazar una línea de saliva desde la mitad de su pecho hasta su vientre, parando al ver el miembro de Ryuuko… Lamiendo la punta instantáneamente.

-Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhh…-gemía Ryuuko sin control, por lo menos para Shiro ya era un avance pero necesitaba oírlo suplicar por sus caricias, así que empezó a morder, lamer y besar la punta intercambiando las acciones-¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh!-gemía Ryuuko, Shirogane ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba sentir el sabor de Ryuuko así que se la metió toda en la boca, para después sacarla de golpe…haciendo que Ryuuko por fin dijera la frase que Shiro quería oír-Shiro… más… más… lo necesito… ahhh… ahhh…-

Shiro aumento la velocidad y la fuerza que ejercían sus labios, aumentando el nivel de excitación de Ryuuko, éste (Ryuuko) se sentía en el cielo, pero sabía que pronto estallaría

-¡Ahhh!… Shiro… pa…para… me voy a… a… ahhh… ahhhhhh…. ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!...-no le dio tiempo de avisar terminando en la boca de Shiro, pero antes de terminar, de ser Ryuuko cambió a ser Akira peli castaño….

-Je… creí que aguantarías más Ry… … ¡Akira!-dijo Shiro sorprendido por ver que Ryuuko había dejado que el que terminara dentro de la boca de él fuera Akira, pero su cara de sorpresa cambio rápidamente a una algo tierna, la imagen que veía de Akira era lo que hizo que cambiara su gesto. Akira se estaba mordiendo el labio, estaba sonrojado, además de respirar agitadamente, sin duda para Shiro esa era la mejor imagen que haya visto en su vida-Aki… eres tan…hermoso…-dijo Shiro y se acercó a Aki para besarlo y darle a probar algo de lo que él había probado

-Shirogane…-dijo Aki después de que Shiro terminara el beso-… por favor… necesito… te… te necesito… dentro de mi… ¡ya!-

-Bueno mi Aki… pero primero necesito lubricarte…-dijo Shiro

-¡No! Ya estoy lo suficientemente lubricado… por favor… solo… quiero… que seamos… uno… quiero que seamos uno de nuevo…-dijo Akira suplicando

-Mi Aki…-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla-bien… lo haré…-

Shirogane abrió las piernas de Akira y posicionó su erecto miembro en la entrada de Aki, y lo empezó a meter lentamente, pero Akira de estremeció fuertemente en señal de dolor…

-¡Akira! ¿Te… te lastime?...-preguntó el Shin preocupado

-No… me… me duele… mucho… espera…-dijo Akira

-…esperaré el tiempo que quieras Aki…-dijo Shiro siendo sincero

Pasados unos… (N/a: no se… amm… no se… ¿minutos?… no mucho tiempo… ¿un minuto?... no sigue siendo mucho tiempo… ¿segundos?... no muy poco… ¡ya sé!)…unos momentos Aki hizo un movimiento con sus caderas dándole a Shiro la señal de que podía proseguir invadiéndolo.

Shirogane se metía lentamente dentro de Akira… lo disfrutaba tanto… era una sensación totalmente nueva… algo que lo embriagaba con mucha fuerza…

-Ahhhhhh… Aki… Aki eres… tan… tan… estrecho…-dijo Shirogane gimiendo y respirando fuertemente

-Shiro… ¡ahhh ahhhhhh! A… ahí… ahí… da… da otra vez… allí… ahhhhhh… más… ¡más! ¡Por favor!-dijo Akira algo sonrojado

-Aki… eres tan… excitante…-

Shiro decidió empezar con el verdadero trabajo… empezaba a sacer su miembro para después volverlo a meter de golpe, sin olvidar dar en el punto donde Aki le había dicho que diera… Shiro aumentaba la rapidez de sus embestidas… haciendo que rechinara la cama (N/a: La van a romper XD) olvidándose de todo… solo seguían en su mundo de ensueño, donde solo ellos existían, ellos y nadie más que ellos, gozando de toda la pasión que se estaban entregando… era realmente… excitante…

-Ahhh… Shi… Shiro… me voy… ahh… ahhh-dijo Akira respirando cada vez más rápido

-Yo… también… Aki… solo… aguanta-dijo Shiro

Sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo, lanzando un grito de placer; Shiro dejó su semilla dentro de su hermoso Rei y Akira dejó su semilla entre sus vientres, sintiéndose algo avergonzado de eso…

-Per… perdona… Shiro…-

-No hay problema Aki…-dijo Shiro y salió del interior de Aki… para dejarse caer a su lado…

Estando acostados ambos en la cama, cara a cara, Shiro le acarició la mejilla a Aki… haciendo que éste colocara su mano sobre la de su güero amante…

-Mi Aki-kun… eres tan… excitante… ¿lo sabías?-dijo Shiro y besó a Aki

-Y tu eres un encanto…-dijo Akira… pero aparte de su voz… se escuchó la de él (Akira) doble, como si tuviera eco, puesto que "el otro Akira" también había hecho el mismo comentario (N/a: yo sé que tienen la misma voz ¿o estoy equivocada?) además de que se escucho la de Ryuuko (N/a: como Ryuuko nunca habló, supongo que tiene una voz diferente a la de Akira… puesto que es de la misma edad de Shiro, por lo menos eso creo)

-Mi amor…-dijo Shiro y besó a Akira tiernamente-… bueno ya duérmete… es tarde… y de seguro solo quedan como 2 horas para que sean las 5 de la mañana-(N/a: ¡wow! ¿Tanto tardaron? ¿O soy yo? XDDDDD)

-Bueno… pero prométeme algo…-

-Lo que pidas Aki…-

-Promete… que nunca te irás… porque eres tú mi verdadero amor… y no quiero que me abandones…-dijo Aki sonando algo cursi, algo que adora Shiro (N/a: yo también lo adoro… OwO!)

-Mi Aki… lo prometo con toda mi alma… y de hecho ya te lo prometí… acabamos de terminar de ser uno ¿no?-

-Jeje… tienes razón… bueno… ya me voy a dormir…-dijo y se acomodo para poderse dormir

-Que tengas dulces sueños… mi Aki…-dijo Shiro y observo como lentamente se iban cerrando esos ojitos de color gris hasta que su dueño quedo profundamente dormido…-que duermas bien… mi Aki… no sabes cuánto te amo… te amo… te amo… mucho más que ayer… ere tú mi verdadero amor-dijo y se abrazó de Akira…

¿Fin?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gwevin234: **¡Hola!... bueno aquí queda el primer capi… ustedes deciden si se hace historia o queda como One-shot… pero por favor… quiero hacerlo historia… bueno independientemente de eso… este ha sido mi primer lemmon, el cual me ha costado trabajo imaginármelo, así que sí hay cosas que no les agrada díganme por fa… para tomar sus criticas y poder mejorar en el futuro, pues siendo el primero "del error se aprende" ¿no?...Pero dejen críticas constructivas, no destructivas… por fa, es el primero no sean tan duros conmigo, y como soy… bueno… ya saben… ok no… no lo comentaré… pero eso no me ayuda… seré pervertida a todo dar… como dicen mis amigas…pero no sé escribir lemmons, sabré imaginármelos sí, pero no narrarlos…de hecho como no sabía cómo narrarlo este lemmon quedó más corto de lo que me imagine…pero bueno… así quedo…pero me hubiera encantado que estuviera más largo… lo hubiese amado… es que… ummm… bueno…hay lemmons más largos que este…aunque todos contienen una historia antes… ya saben… un pequeñísimo relato y luego escriben su lemmon… en cambio… este lo he escrito casi, casi… al empezar… jeje… quizá error de novata… o algo fantástico… no sé… pero bueno…creo que… …**-se acomoda el cabello y la ropa-…**ahora con su permiso... creo que… que… me…me…-** se desmaya pero de la nada sale Shirogane y la atrapa

Shiro: **jeje…tremenda muchacha ¿no?...me encanta esto que escribió y sobre todo los comentarios que hizo mi Aki-kun…**-suspira en tono de enamoramiento-**... mi Aki-kun… me divertí muchísimo…podré estar dos años mayor que antes pero sigo igual de enamorado de Aki que la primera vez que lo vi…y por si se preguntan dónde está mi precioso niño sigue durmiendo**-recoge bien a Gwevin, la carga al estilo de novia- **bueno… llevaré a mi nueva amiga a su habitación… está cansada por haber escrito el lemmon… fue más difícil de lo que ella esperaba… pero aún así le quedo lindo… ¿no?... puesto que relato lo que Aki y yo hicimos jejeje… lo sé soy un sin vergüenza de lo peor… pero es verdad… lo amo tanto… además de que estoy siendo muy cursi ¿no?**-entra al cuarto de Gwevin y la deja en su cama- **bueno… gracias por leer esto… sus reviews son bienvenidos, y no lo olviden, está historia continua…pero solo si ustedes quieren…porque mi amiga es muy depresiva en ese sentido… se entristece de que no le dejen comentarios…pero bueno ¿a quién no?... es triste que te esfuerces en algo tan lindo y que nadie lo vea… como me pasaba al inicio con Aki…**-

En la puerta se ve parado a Aki con una toalla en la cintura y entra a la habitación

Aki: **Hola mi amor**- se sienta en las piernas de Shiro, lo abraza y le da un beso- **¿qué haces?**-

Shiro (con sus brazos rodea la cintura de Akira): **Agradezco que algún ser vivo haya leído esto ¿por qué?...Además… ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?...Son las 7:30 de la mañana…solo te has dormido como 2 horas y media… no sé… no vi que horas eran cuando te dormiste…después de todo… terminamos muy tarde…**-

Akira: **Lo sé… pero…**-se sonroja-** es que… amm… quería preguntarte… ¿quieres tomar una baño conmigo?-**

Shiro: **Encantado…**-toma a Aki y lo carga al estilo de novia y se lo lleva directo al baño

Aki: **Y… y después… ¿podemos ir a desayunar?-**dijo en tono de un niño pequeño y consentido

Shiro: **Lo que tú quieras…**-

Gwevin (despertando): **¿Qué...? ¿Qué paso?...-**(ve a Shirogane salir cargando a Akira)-**Golosos …¿qué no se pueden esperar a que yo me vaya a mi trabajo?...tendré 17 años pero todavía no me acostumbro a sus ruidos… el día que lo hicieron no pude dormir…hacían mucho ruido jejeje…me matarán si se enteran que estoy hablando de lo que hicieron …bueno… si les gustó comenten y de paso… a quienes les guste Yu-Gi-Oh…y por supuesto el Yaoi… estoy escribiendo un fic en compañía de Circe 98 en y jiji, se llama "El regreso" y muy pronto subiremos el capi 7, aquí entre nos… ella me sobre-explota… me pide 1 capitulo cada semana… no me deja respirar… por eso tarde una semana en escribir esto… además de que como describirlo no venía a mí y el que ella me mande a escribir su capi 7 no me ayuda… me atrasa ¬¬'… bueno… gracias por leer… besos…**- se levanta y sale de su cuarto- **¡No puede ser! Es muy tarde… se supone que entro a trabajar a las 7:00… ¡no puede ser! ¡Mi jefe va a matarme!...**-se viste rápidamente y sale corriendo-**y no lo olviden… gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews… Ü… eso me haría muy feliz… además de que esta historia continua… gracias… ¡sayonara!**- sale corriendo sin control a la calle

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**PROXIMAMENTE CAPITULO 2…**_


End file.
